Morning Desire
by Hopeless Dreamer28
Summary: Their gazes lock, and his eyes are dark with lust. His hand reaches down and skims up over her bare thigh, sending shockwaves through her body; His hand moves higher up her thigh, and he can hear her breathe hitch, a small moan escaping her lips. It's so crazy what his touch does to her. How even the slightest brush of his fingers against her skin sends her over the edge.


**A/N **I am really nervous about posting this because this is something that is way out of my comfort zone. I never had any intentions to ever write anything M rated but when I started writing this well it quicky went in that direction so I would love to know you guys thoughts on this one good or bad. Thanks once again goes out to my Beta DMarx.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Castle

* * *

She wakes to the strong aroma of coffee. Smiling she slowly opens her eyes to find a steaming mug on the nightstand next to her bed. She sits up and takes the mug in her hands, wrapping her fingers around the warm porcelain as she closes her eyes and inhales its rich smell. It's the little things Castle does like this that she loves most. She takes a sip, the warm liquid sliding down her throat. For the first time since well before her mother was murdered, Kate is happy, and it's all because of him. He's brought joy back into her life, taught her how to live again. The sound of heavy footsteps brings her back from her thoughts; she peers up over the rim of her mug just as he steps through the doorway. Her eyes travel slowly up his body; he's wearing his black Batman boxers, a white t-shirt that hugs his body ever so tightly, his eyes so bright and blue, and his hair is tousled, and oh she so wants to run her fingers through his hair, one of many things she wants to do to him right now.

"Morning." he says softly, mouth curving up into a grin as he leans against the doorjamb.

"Hey," she replies with a smile.

He knows she hates it when he stares, but he just can't help it. His eyes roam over her body; he loves the way she looks in the mornings, how her hair glistens in the morning sunlight. She's wearing the oversized NYPD shirt that she knows he likes because the hem falls right at her hips.

He pushes off the doorjamb and saunters over to the bed, and she feels the mattress dip under his weight as he sits down beside her. She turns and places her mug back on the nightstand. He reaches over and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear so he can get a better look at her face and she leans into his touch, her eyes slipping closed. After a moment, she opens them again and turns to face him. Their gazes lock, and his eyes are dark with lust. His hand reaches down and skims up over her bare thigh, sending shockwaves through her body; she lowers her head as her eyes flutter close. His hand moves higher up her thigh, and he can hear her breathe hitch, a small moan escaping her lips. It's so crazy what his touch does to her. How even the slightest brush of his fingers against her skin sends her over the edge.

He suddenly stops and removes his hand. She looks up at him, eyes narrowed but he just looks at her with this little smirk on his face. _Fucker, _she thinks to herself. She wants him inside her now and she is in no mood for his games. He reaches over and cups her jaw and leans down to press his lips to hers, a soft tender caress. He then makes his way inside her mouth, their tongues dancing wildly. His other hand slides up under her shirt first stroking her stomach, and then making his way upwards gently cupping her breast.

She pulls apart from him. "Castle I need you now," she says breathlessly as she scoots back, shimmying off her panties and tossing them to the side as she lies down on the bed.

He looks at her for a moment with a smug smile. "Needy, aren't we?"

"Shut up, you started this."

He smiles. He loves it when she's feisty, he slowly crawls on top of her, slipping a knee between her thighs. Arousal churns in her stomach as she grabs his shirt and pulls him down on top of her, her lips ghosting across his lips once more as she grinds against him, can feel the heat and hardness of him through his boxers. He snakes his hand down and inserts two fingers inside her, making her gasp as she rocks her hips against his hand. Slipping his hand out, much to her dismay he brings it up and threads his fingers through her hair. His mouth moves to the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

At this point, she is no mood for his stalling she grabs his hips and flips him over so that she is on top and in control. She shoves his shirt over and off of his shoulders next, tossing it over her right shoulder. She places soft kisses to his chest, tracing lines with her fingers. She moves her hand down the hem of his boxers and starts tugging on them, and he is just lifting up his hips to help her when the ringing of her phone stops her.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_, she says to herself, glancing over at it and contemplating on whether to answer it or not.

"Let it go," he whispers into her ear. She looks down at him and he leans up and catches her bottom lip between his teeth, then takes her mouth fast and hard.

She pulls back, glances back at the phone. She hovers over him for a moment more before rolling onto her back next to him, a long drawn out sigh escaping from her lips. Just once she wishes that people could refrain from killing someone for one day. She grabs the phone from the nightstand.

"Beckett...Yeah ok." She hangs up and tosses the phone back on the nightstand and sighs. Sometimes she hates her job.

"Murder?"

"Yeah," she answers flatly.

They both lie there in silence for a moment. Then she's crawling back on top of him, running her hands down his chest. Leaning down, she presses her lips to his in a long slow kiss, "We'll pick this back up tonight" she murmurs against his mouth. She places another kiss on his lips.

He reaches up and steals another kiss. "Or we could finish this in the shower." He replies suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

She smiles, leans down for another kiss, and then pushes herself off of him and heads toward the bathroom. He props himself up on one elbow, watching her hips sway back and forth.

Kate stops when she reaches the door to her bathroom, turns to face him, a sly grin plastered on her face. "You coming?" She disappears into the bathroom, the words are barely out of her mouth before he is stumbling out of the bed, and trailing after her, following her into the bathroom.


End file.
